


you did what?!

by k8michelle



Series: tumblr prompts / drabbles/ headcanons [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, domestic boyfriends are domestic, i don't what else to put in here, without spoiling it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8michelle/pseuds/k8michelle
Summary: the one where eliott fucked up and lucas is not sure if he can forgive him.





	you did what?!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: #43 - YOU DID WHAT?  
> from this [list](https://loca-over-luca.tumblr.com/post/185651167182/cute-shippy-starters)

lucas is studying in the living room when he hears the front door open and in comes eliott, carrying their overflowing laundry bag with a serious look on his face.

“are you okay?” lucas asks, closing his book and turning to face his boyfriend, giving him his full attention.

“hm? yeah, i’m fine. everything’s fine. why would you think something’s not fine?” eliott replies, a strained smile on his face. he avoids eye contact with lucas and proceeds to walk straight towards their bedroom.

lucas hears eliott moving around in there, probably putting away their newly-laundered clothes, and he waits for him to come back. after a couple of minutes and no sign of eliott, his patience runs out and he follows his boyfriend.

“eliott?”

lucas tracks eliott’s movements, while hovering by the door - feeling nervous all of a sudden and he doesn’t know why - as the other boy replied with a distracted _'yeah?’_ , and still refusing to look at him directly.

lucas is getting more worried by each second that eliott remains silent.

“i know you said everything’s fine but i know you. and this?” lucas gestures frantically at eliott’s direction. “this is you _not_ being fine. did something happen while you were out?”

eliott visibly deflates in front of lucas’ eyes, shoulders hunched as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. if lucas was just getting a nagging feeling earlier, well he now has alarm bells ringing off in his head at his boyfriend’s defeated posture. worst case scenarios play through his head, his paranoia getting the best of him.

“eliott?” he tries again.

“i fucked up,” eliott whispers. he said it so softly that lucas almost didn’t hear it, but he did.

lucas can feel his heart beating a mile a minute, his brain whirring at an even faster rate as he tries to figure out what eliott meant.

he suddenly finds himself in eliott’s arms, his boyfriend burrowing his face in the crook of his neck. lucas’ arms automatically wind themselves around eliott’s shoulders, and he squeezes him tightly as if to say _'it’s okay, baby. i got you._ ’

“hey,” lucas whispers in eliott’s hair.

“whatever it is, i’m sure we can work through it. unless you’ll say that you met someone else while at the laundromat and promised to leave me for them? then we’re definitely gonna have a problem.”

lucas attempts a half-hearted smile as eliott loosens his grip on his waist and he finally looks at him for the first time since he entered their apartment. lucas can see the worry and silent apology in eliott’s eyes and lucas can’t stop thinking the worst.

_'ohshitohshitohshit that’s what it is._ ’

“no, baby, of course not! i’m sorry for making you think that but it’s not it.”

lucas lets out a sigh of relief as he can hear the sincerity in eliott’s voice.

“then what is it? just tell me. that’s the only thing i can think of why you’d be this way so whatever it is, just say it. i’m sure i’ll just forgive you immediately anyway.”

eliott disentangles himself from lucas’ embrace and walks over to the pile of clothes he left on the bed.

“don’t be so sure of that,” he says miserably.

lucas remains silent and waits eliott out. he catches eliott’s eye and tries as much as he could to communicate with his gaze that he’s listening, he’s here for him, he loves him.

eliott takes a deep breath and seemingly steels himself and lucas does the same, bracing himself for whatever revelation eliott is going to say.

“i accidentally washed your romance hoodie with hot water instead of cold so now it shrunk and i don’t think it’s gonna fit you anymore. i’m so sorry baby, i promise i’ll get you a replacement. i know how much you love that hoodie, hell, i think you were crying at the bus stop all those months ago because i was wearing it and taking it home with me and not because i was actually leaving. but that’s beside the point, i love you and you said you were gonna forgive me, right?” eliott rambled, almost gasping near the end as he said it all in one breath.

he looks at his boyfriend, a bit worried at the shocked look on lucas’ face, his mouth agape, eyes blank.

“lucas? baby? mon cheri? love of my life? please say something?”

not getting a response from the other boy, eliott starts to stealthily walk out of the room. he knows what’s coming and he definitely does not want to be in the room when it does happen and he tries his best to leave as quietly as he could.

“YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> want to scream with me about elu or skam france/skam remakes in general? come over and say hi, i'm loca-over-luca @ tumblr. :)


End file.
